


Someone to Watch Over You

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/F, F/M, Irene-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene stole Sherlock's clothes when she needed them to survive. In return, in his hour of direst need, she sends him a rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This 221b is inspired by [Steven Moffat's story](http://cumberfoil.tumblr.com/post/117446000264/i-wrote-that-scene-because-i-was-so-curious) about a scene he wrote at the end of Scandal in Belgravia that never made it to screen, and by [Arwel Wyn Jones' comment](http://bakerstreetbabes.tumblr.com/post/87340560005/according-to-arwel-wyn-jones-the-single-rose-in) that the rose in Sherlock's hospital room was from Irene.

When Kate sees the headline about Sherlock getting shot, she says, “Irene, don’t.”  
  
(In private, they can still be Kate and Irene.)  
  
“I’m not flying to England, dear,” Irene says, and means it. She would raise too many red flags on too many watchlists.  
  
“Promise me you won’t do anything to draw attention to yourself.”  
  
Irene sips her coffee and looks at Kate through her eyelashes. But that sort of thing never works on Kate, bless her.  
  
“I know you. You’re going to do something.” Kate closes the lid of Irene’s laptop. “What if I use my contacts to find out what room he’s in? Then will you promise?”  
  
Irene hesitates. But Kate’s right; her inquiries will draw less attention. “Yes.” This time, she seems satisfied.  
  
When Kate finds the hospital room, Irene sends an anonymous order to a florist. A single rose, with a blank card. Sherlock will know her by the card stock she chose, heavy and rose-scented. He’ll know, because he will get well.  
  
She still has the outfit she stole from him to flee Karachi disguised as a man. When she sends the order, she’s tempted again to take it out. As always, she resists, knowing the costs of sentimentality. Instead, she contents herself with the mental image of her rose beside John, watching over Sherlock’s bed.


End file.
